Disc drives are data storage devices that store digital data in magnetic form on a rotating storage medium called a disc. Each surface of a disc may be divided into several hundred thousand tracks arranged in tightly-packed concentric circles. Each track is further broken down into sectors that are arranged sequentially. That is, each sector on a track is adjacent to the previous and next sector. Generally, each of the surfaces in a disc drive has a recording head for reading and writing data to a sector with one head per surface of the disc. Data is accessed by moving the heads from the inner to outer part (and vice versa) of the disc drive by an actuator assembly. During a data access operation, one of the heads is positioned over the desired location of a sector on the disc in order to access (i.e., read or write) the sector.